To Save A Kingdom
by gwendolyndark
Summary: What would you do to save a kingdom? Link would traverse with his long forgotten enemy, somehow less enemy than before. But fate has something else in mind for the duo... It's a slow build, so be ready! (PS this is the actual fic from the crack!troll.) Rating will change though, near the middle/endish.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crap that was so hard to write. I am so sorry. But I just really wanted to write a crack!troll and it was kind of refreshing. I just hope it doesn't affect my actual writing style now. Honestly though, this is gonna be kinda noncannocal, like my last VaatixLink fic, but that's how it's going to go. I'm not too worried. I also have seemed to mix up all of the games again (most of them being FSA and Minish Cap). Yay. It's mostly set in Twilight Princess Hyrule though, so just pretend I plopped Vaati into TP.**

The fall of the kingdom meant certain demise. Zelda knew this, and so did I. So what did do when Ganondorf sieged the castle? I ran. I ran because Zelda told me to. She also knew that I was the only one who could save us all.

I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and fight for her. It was only natural, of course. Zelda was my love, but more importantly, my princess. She only just knew it; we had been speaking about our feelings before the castle had been taken.

But, because she was my ruler, I couldn't defy her. And so I fled, barely having time to strap my sword to my back and grab my shield. I had a duty to do.

The last thing I heard her say to me was, "Find the mage. He'll know what to do."

The only problem was that I didn't know who the mage was. I didn't have the faintest idea where to even start. So I picked a direction and went with it, hoping fate would guide me to Hyrule's salvation.

I went north, to the Zoras. Ralis, their prince, had barely anything for me; only to search in the forest to the deep south. I knew what lay for me there, and although I really did _not_ want to go, it was the only lead I had.

Ralis had told me that a mage going by the name of Vaati resided there. The name struck a familiar chord in my head and I recalled a time when one split into four and battled Gufu. He was a mage that had imprisoned that time's Zelda in stone.

I just really hoped that it wasn't the same mage; else Zelda and I were in some trouble.

It took three days to ride to the edge of the forest, stopping for a night in Ordon, and another two to get thoroughly lost in it, leaving Epona near the edge. I was near my wit's end—not to mention my food supply—when I stumbled into a small clearing.

Knowing that enemies prowled the forest at night, I kept my lantern hooded so that I could only see what was in front of me. Which would explain why I nearly pissed myself when something fell on me.

In the flash of light my lantern put off before going out, all I saw was a split second of lavender cross my vision. A mass fell on me as I went down and I struggled to my feet as quick as I could, shoving the thing off of me.

I drew my sword quickly, though cautious, and light filled the clearing. I glanced around, confused. I didn't do that.

Grumbling on the ground was a mound of all shades of purple. It seemed to be humanoid, and upon seeing it, more flashes of my previous self—rather selves—crossed my mind.

I jerked back a couple steps and tripped over my feet, tumbling back to the ground. My sword flew from my hand and was flung from my reach. Fumbling fingers groped around for my sword; I kept my eyes on the form in front of me.

Gufu.

The man groaned and sat up, throwing his long lavender hair from his sight. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wandering around with a hooded lantern?" Gufu turned and glared at me. "You could have hurt me."

I stared at him, aghast, my mouth slack open. "Hurt you…? You're Gufu." I scrambled toward my sword and stood, picking it up and holding it at the ready. "You're the one she told me to find?" I shook my head, not wanting to believe it.

Gufu stood lithely and twisted, causing his spine to crack loudly. I winced as he said, "Haven't been called that in centuries." He made an unappealing face at me. "I find I don't like it quite as much as I did then. Who sent you?"

I gripped my sword harder and snapped, "None of your business, Gufu. If she thinks you can help me, help us, she's sorely mistaken."

Gufu waved a hand in the air and said nonchalantly, "Oh you mean this kingdom of yours in shambles? Yeah, fat chance." The man looked me up and down, then cocked his head to the side. "Don't call me Gufu. Unless you want me to call you," and this he said sarcastically, "Oh Chosen Hero."

He stepped to me and held out his hand. "The name's Vaati. Wind mage." His grin was crooked and friendly, but I was feeling less than.

I swatted his hand away with the tip of my sword. "Don't come near me," I hissed, "You turned Princess Zelda into stone."

Vaati looked a little shocked before his expression fell and he laughed. "Come now, Green. That was before your time!"

Once again, a flash crossed my mind of different times. "I'm not Green anymore. I'm just Link."

If I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed Vaati's eyes glance me up and down. "No, I suppose you aren't." He seemed to sigh slightly. "I'll help you."

Vaati stepped toward me, and I hesitantly stepped back, though I lowered my sword, resting the tip on the grass. "You said not two moments before that you wouldn't. Why should I believe you now?"

The mage shook his head, smirking. A fang shined from the magic light Vaati held. "No, I particularly remember telling you 'fat chance'. That is not a 'no', Gr—Link." Vaati's face flushed a bit and he pushed his fringe away from his eyes. "But do you really want to do this?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Of course I do. Why would I not?"

Vaati's smirk grew wider and he disappeared, saying with the wind, "Because your princess is not all she seems."


	2. Chapter 2

**So how was that one in compare to the other? Cx Better I hope. If you didn't read the crack!troll, I highly suggest you do, even though it's spoiler(ish) filled. It's just me venting. I might add more to that sometime if I get bored and frustrated with this (hah like I haven't already).**

After I located the mage once more—which took much longer than I expected—I told him that we needed to leave. He didn't take that too well, all of his former giddiness gone.

"We leave when _I_ say we leave, not when _you_ do, since you want _my_ help," Vaati snapped, though he was tossing items into his bag as he spoke.

My teeth clacked together in frustration. "How are you supposed to help if we leave on your time? I need you now, not when you decide." I stared at the mage, trying to keep my temper down.

Vaati just gave me a withering look. "I'm getting my things. Don't push your luck, _Chosen One_."

My anger flared again, but I pushed it down with a calming breath.

The mage tied off his bag and walked around me to the entrance outside. As he passed me, I couldn't help but childishly try and trip him. It had seemed to work; he stumbled; but it was no victory as Vaati whipped around and grabbed my shoulder tightly.

I forced my expression to remain neutral as Vaati leaned over and said softly in my ear, "This isn't going to be a pleasant trip for either of us. So, I suggest that you try not to make it any more worse than it should be, because I could just as easily make it even more terrible for you." I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

Vaati continued on his way as I stood, stunned. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but the pure hatred spiraling from the mage just made it that much worse.

He called back, "Well don't just stand there; you were the one in a hurry weren't you?"

In just a mere twenty seconds, Vaati's mood had done a complete flip. I followed him out and decided it would be in our best interests to find my horse. I looked at Vaati, wondering if he'd respond cheerfully or with a glare as I said, "Can you teleport us to the edge of the forest?" I paused, thoughts flying through my head. "Wait, can't you just teleport us to the castle?"

A smirk formed on the mage's lips and he drawled, "Of course I could."

I was about to ask him why he didn't, but he held up a purple digit to stop me. "But—there are some things that you have to acquire before we can do that."

I knew this was too easy. I tried to not show my disappointment, and failed. This made a grin gleefully show its way to Vaati's face. A grin at my expense. _He must really hate me,_ I remember thinking.

"To the edge of the forest then." Vaati stepped to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, his fingers touching the bare skin where my tunic didn't cover.

"What are you doing?" I asked when nothing happened.

Vaati frowned and closed his eyes, opening them again when nothing happened. "Shit," the mage muttered, making a face. "I guess we're walking."

His hand slipped from my shoulder as I started off in the direction of the entrance. Six wrong turns later, I let the mage take the lead. "You get us out."

"Got it!" Vaati exclaimed in triumph, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the setting sun. He grinned at me before realising himself and letting the excitement drop.

I huffed and turned away, overheated and bothered he didn't teleport us, drawing my attention to finding Epona. After a moment, I realised that she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my horse?" I wondered aloud, looking around where we exited. I knew I had left her here somewhere, so where was she?

Vaati grunted. "Why does it matter? We have to save your precious Zelda."

"But, we have to find my horse." I looked around more, trying to ignore Vaati. It was hard. He had his hands on his hips, hair swirling in the slight breeze.

"You look like a girl," I called to him, smirking slightly.

To which he called back, "Maybe I am, oh Chosen One!" He shifted and crossed his arms, almost daring me to retort.

Quickly, I turned back and walked past him, muttering so that he could hear, "Well then you're the ugliest girl I've ever seen."

Vaati gave a start and I silently grinned in victory. My mood wasn't even dampened as Vaati said, "She's not here. We're going to have to walk. Again."

I shrugged and turned back to face him. "Where to first then, Great Mage of Wind?" If he could do smart ass titles toward me, I could retort with similar ones. Hopefully we'd happen upon Epona on the way to wherever we were headed.

"To Ordon," Vaati said, not even blinking in surprise at what I addressed him as.

My hometown? I made a confused face and turned away from Vaati to hide it. "At least we're close. What's there that we need?" When my surprise wore off, I turned back to face him.

There was a smirk set on his lips. "You'll see when we get there." The mage readjusted the pack on his shoulders and started off in the direction of my little village.

I took one more look around us, just in case Epona suddenly appeared, and then followed Vaati. It was going to be a long, arduous journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully, a couple surprising things in this chapter. Also, hopefully you assumed Vaati's personality and demeanour so some of the things shouldn't be surprising. Whatever. Leave your thoughts :D**

"This is what you meant by 'you'll see'?" I was looking down at a sitting Vaati, two tavern girls slung around him. Ordon had increased in size since I was growing up, and there was almost a brothel-like area in the town—the tavern, to be exact.

Vaati laughed, which caused the two girls around him to giggle. "We do have business here, Chosen One. A night on the town won't cause Hyrule to fall faster."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and said softly, "As you were then, Gufu." I stared at Vaati, my eyebrows raised.

In a split second, Vaati was out of his seat and grabbing my collar to pull me down to face him. (In all honesty, the mage wasn't all that much shorter than me. But I assumed it was the effect he was going for.) He said slowly, annunciating each word, "If you call me that one more time, Link, I will toss you in a cage with a dragon, and leave you to die."

It wouldn't have had too much of an effect on me if his eyes weren't so serious. I had saved Hyrule once before, by myself I might add, and killed the great dragon Argorok in the City in the Sky. But something in Vaati's expression and tone of voice scared me. Honest to the goddesses scared me.

"Understand?"

I nodded ever so slightly and Vaati released me. I stumbled back a step and Vaati turned back to his whores. "The boy doesn't know what he's saying," he laughed at them, perfectly at ease again.

"I'm not a boy," is what I wanted to say, but I knew that Vaati would just turn on me again. The quick change in personality made me think. If I kept him happy, he wouldn't snap on me. But I really didn't want to 'keep him happy'.

Feeling thoroughly humiliated, I turned on my heel and strode out of the tavern, to the small pond. I remembered there being a secluded area near the back. I stripped my tunic, chainmail, and under-tunic, and kicked off my boots. I eyed the water and dove in.

I swam for a good fifteen minutes before pulling myself up onto the small ledge and leaned back on my hands, chest heaving. I felt better after the rigorous exercise; it had helped to clear my mind. I pulled out the horse call that Ilia made for me and held it to my lips.

I didn't play it, just simply sat there with it against my mouth. It reminded me of nicer times, when Ilia and I were still best friends and all I had to do was restore her memories. I tucked it back into my pocket and slid back into the water.

I grabbed my clothes from the bank and headed to the local inn. It was as though thinking of her caused her to appear, because Ilia was waiting for me there, and she caught on to my foul mood almost immediately.

She was still cheerful, however, when she spoke. "It's good to see you, Link. You've been so busy in the capital." Her voice soothed me.

We had been children together; grew up by each other's side. The girl was still able to calm me down. I didn't tell her, but I stayed in Castle Town because I knew that Ilia had feelings for me. It made me uncomfortable to be around her sometimes, because I thought of her as my sister. I just wanted to avoid the confrontation, I suppose.

I shook my head at my friend. "I'm even busier now, with having to babysit a century-old mage."

"I know you'll be alright, Link. You've always been able to sway people onto your side." Ilia paused and looked shyly down at the floor.

_Oh great, here we go,_ I thought, steeling myself for her pity look.

"You've always been able to sway me to your side, Link…" She looked up at me and gave me the exact look I had been expecting. "I know you don't feel the same way about me right now, but if you stayed here, I think you'll find yourself fond of me. Maybe even in time you'd come to love me."

I was taken aback, but I tried my best to not show it. "Ilia," I started, but I didn't finish. I didn't know what to say to her, didn't know how to let her down easily. I didn't want to lose her friendship, which is why I had always avoided this.

Ilia didn't even bother to look upset. She nodded and said softly, "I understand, Link." Ilia smiled sadly at me. "I thought it was worth the try."

I closed the short distance between us and kissed Ilia's cheek. "You're still my best friend, Ilia," I said before moving past her and up the steps to my room.

She called up after me, "You know, you can always have your house back, in the tree. No one has used it since you left."

I shook my head and entered my room. "No, Ilia, I can't pretend that I'm staying," I said softly in reply, just to myself.

I stripped from my wet leggings and draped them over a chair that sat in the corner of the room. I went over to the window and drew the curtains. I lay in bed for hours before hearing Vaati clamber up the steps and to his own room. I could tell that the two tavern girls were still with him by the teetering giggles erupting from them. The odd part was that I heard a male voice alongside Vaati's and the girls'.

On the way to Ordon, I had formed a sort of respect for the mage. He had been mostly companionable, when I wasn't trying to piss him off. Vaati knew a lot about pretty much everything. He had lived for centuries, yet didn't seem over twenty-four.

But all of that respect flew out the window as I heard the first sounds of the bed creaking next door.

I groaned to myself. Vaati's room was right beside mine, and the walls were thin. I should have taken Ilia up on her offer. I pressed my pillow to my face and thought, _It's going to be a long night._


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kind of just a filler chapter, to get us moving from the hatred (trust me, there will be more ;D) to the thoughtfulness of Link to Vaati. It's also to just get into the big dungeon chapter, which is next. I'm not promising that is going to be good, however. I've never really written that before.**

My night had been restless, as I predicted it would be. As I made my way downstairs, redressed, I found that Vaati was already there. From what I could recall from the night before, he had gotten even less sleep than I, yet he was looking as perky as ever, his arms around the two girls from the tavern.

"Have a nice sleep, Link?" he said cheerfully, all traces of the hatred disappeared from his voice.

I grunted in reply and called for breakfast, which consisted of pumpkin soup. I inhaled the aroma and took a spoonful of the thick liquid. Pure gold, in my opinion. "Where's the other?" I asked after I got some food in me.

I glanced at Vaati as he purposefully looked toward the bar counter. I knew that face. "Colin," I said softly, turning back to sift through my pumpkin soup. I was no longer hungry. "He must be seventeen by now."

"And these lovely ladies to my right and left are the same age. Is that a problem, Link?" I could hear the smirk on Vaati's lips without having to turn.

I stood, pushing my bowl away from me as I did so. "You disgust me," I muttered spitefully before starting for the door. I reached it and called over my shoulder, "I'll be outside when you find your dignity."

I could hear Vaati's cackling as I closed the door behind me. It echoed through my ears as I walked to the small bridge and sat down, pulling off my boots and dipping my toes into the blessedly cool water. The sun was barely up and yet it was already blazing outside.

When I finally heard Vaati's voice, I was dozing in the high sun. Vaati's shadow crept over my face and I opened my eyes to look up at him. "All done screwing the locals, are you?"

Vaati's lips upturned into a smirk as he crouched beside me, bouncing on his toes to keep balanced. "What they do of their own free will is not your concern, is it?" When I didn't reply, the mage continued with, "You see that tree in front of Sera's shop?"

I looked over at Sera's Sundries and then across the way. "Yes, but that's just Fado's house. The tree just rests on it." I glanced at Vaati.

"Precisely," the mage replied, holding up a finger to explain, "There's a secret way into the tree through Fado's house." Vaati's hand made a scooping motion, I assumed to implicate the so-called secret way.

I gave Vaati an incredulous look. Like I was going to believe that. "You're tricking me. To make a fool out of me again."

Vaati gasped, obviously mocking me. His face contorted in pain as he shook his head. "I would never!" The mage broke into cackles, which soon were shaken off by a wave of his hand. "No, I'm not joking. The first object you need is in that tree. It's a lot larger than it looks; goes underground."

I took a calming breath, my eyes scaling the tree, trying to figure out if he was right or not. "Yes, alright. Whatever. What am I looking for, then?"

"Oh, I think you'll know when you see it." Vaati turned to me and grinned, his fangs shining in the sunlight.

I wondered briefly—very briefly—if he bit while kissing. Shaking off that unwelcome thought, my lips turned down in a frown. I had heard those words before, in a similar fashion.

Vaati picked up on that and laughed. Really laughed; shoulders trembling, bent over slightly at the waist. It wasn't funny. "This isn't funny, Vaati." I scowled deeper and crossed my arms, far past annoyed by now.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Vaati said, still chuckling a bit. I could tell he wasn't sincere, but I didn't want to incur his wrath again so soon. He waved his hand in the direction of Fado's house. "Go on then, get to it."

"You aren't helping me?" I questioned. I knew it was a longshot that he would help me do anything, but it didn't hurt to ask, I justified.

Vaati smirked and his eyes raked over my frame. "Goddesses no. I think you've got this one, Link. Besides, who would keep poor Colin company if I were to go?"

I bit back a sharp retort and resigned myself to asking once this was over—joke or not. I glared at the mage and nodded. "I'll be off, then. How's about you make yourself useful by distracting Hanch while I enter?"

Vaati agreed and for once I felt a feeling of triumph over the mage. At least he was going to help me this much.

We went over to Hanch and while Vaati was pulling him off to the side to discuss the bee's nest above Fado's house, I glanced around and pushed my way into Fado's house. Vaati must have unlocked it, because for once I could actually get in without having to ask Fado for his key.

I didn't feel right about sneaking around, but no one knew that the kingdom had been overtaken again; everything was normal still to keep suspicion down. I knew that Zelda would want discretion, like she always had in the five years I had been her head guard and friend.

Five years of peace, when Zelda had promised five decades. It was no small wonder why she wanted to keep it quiet.

It took a few minutes to locate the hidden entrance. I had to move a few things out of the way; the dresser being the hardest to shift. It seemed to be hammered to the floor, and I almost knocked everything over when it finally gave.

Vaati wasn't lying. There was a loose sideboard that came out when I slid my fingertips into the sides of it. When I set it to the side, a gust of moist air blew into my face, nearly dislodging my hat. A sick feeling overcame me, but it was too late to turn back now.

I took a short breath and eased myself into the hole, pulling the board back into place to cover my tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joke's on you; I skipped it! If you really want it, I'll write it and put it up, but I just don't feel like it, and this transition is good even without that part.**

**This one lets you see a little bit into the mind of what I like to call 'caring Vaati'. He's a little nicer here, but don't expect it to last! Since this is a slow-build story, it's gonna be draaaawn out as much as I can bear. The end of this got a little feely because I'm a little feely right now.**

It was nighttime when I fell upon solid ground again, and not even a torch was lit in the village. Since it was peaceful, a night watch was not necessary. That left me alone and injured, without anyone to watch me suffer. I was glad for it.

I just needed to get back to my old house, where I had red potion. There was no way I was heading back to the inn in this condition. Thankfully Vaati wouldn't see me in this shape, bleeding and broken, blonde hair matted with blood. He would mock me and never let me forget it. I had gotten his damn pearl, though.

I was humiliated. I had nearly gotten defeated by a giant plant. But even so, Diababa had been easier than that thing. And it was only destined to get more difficult.

I picked myself up from the ground and started to stagger back to my old home. I glanced at the tavern, seeing Vaati cackling and kissing girls through the window, and thought, _I'll tell him I'm back tomorrow._

The mage glanced through the window and I could see an expression on his face that I didn't think I'd ever see. It seemed to me to be something akin to fear or concern. I slipped past the window and to my secluded tree.

Readjusting my shield, I started up the ladder. My muscles screamed in protest, but I still climbed. I felt my halfway-healed gashes slit back open at each step and by the time I reached the top, I had to sit back down to rest, not even able to make it to the door. So there I sat, bleeding, starved, exhausted.

That was how Vaati found me; half-unconscious, leaning against the side of my house. I heard him first, clambering up the ladder, and then felt him move me out of the way so he could pull himself up. "…nk. Link, wake up."

I didn't want to. I was warm and comfortable. Vaati tapped my cheek and I cracked my eyes open, irritated. "What," I grunted. Now that I was awake, the pain flared back to me and I fought to keep my face neutral. "I'm fine, go back to the tavern." I coughed on my saliva and used Vaati's shoulder to pull myself up.

I stumbled into my house and over to the counter where my potions were. I carefully lit a candle and rooted through the cabinet, not finding what I was looking for. I felt Vaati come up behind me and grab my wrists, pushing me back toward my bed. "Sit down," he said forcefully, shoving me down onto it.

I collapsed onto the soft mattress and knew that I was more injured than I thought. Also that I was soaking my sheets in blood and perspiration. The mage unbuckled my sword-strap and reached around me, pulling the heavy steel from my back, also releasing my shield.

I didn't want his help, so when Vaati started silently for my belt, I shoved his hands away and growled, "I'm not one of them, stupid. I don't need your 'help'."

Vaati grabbed my chin in his fingers and forced my gaze to his. "Listen to me, Link," he started, anger flaring in his eyes, "You're badly hurt. Let me help you."

I would have just forced him off again, but that look was back: the concerned one. I swallowed the bile in my throat and nodded, feeling humiliated. No one had ever aided me before, which is probably why I had scars running across my entire body.

Vaati smiled in the small victory and set my sword and shield on the floor beside my bed; only then did his hands go back to my belt. He pulled up my tunic and said softly, "Arms up, Link." I did as I was told, and this went the same way for my mail and undershirt. The undershirt was the most difficult, not because it was long sleeved, but because Vaati had forgotten to take off my bracers before it.

I didn't want to bother with any of it; all I needed was a red potion to take care of most things. The rest would heal in time. Vaati laid his hands on the worst of my injuries and I winced, trying again to pull away from him. "Just give me a red potion and I'll be fine."

"You don't _have_ any red potion, Link. Now shut up and let me concentrate." Vaati sounded almost as hateful as he had the night I called him Gufu, so I snapped my mouth shut and bore my pain in silence.

When nothing happened, I offered hesitantly, "Go to Trill's and pick up some more potion. Nothing is happening, Vaati."

The mage hissed his breath and I looked at him as he removed his hands. "Figures," he mumbled, "My magic is being fussy the one time I actually need it."

I tried to play it off as being unimportant. "I've had worse," I offered with a pained smile.

Vaati cast a glance in my direction, looking around for an empty bottle. "I'll be right back." He grabbed one, and it very nearly slipped out of his grasp, fingers bloody from my injuries.

I think I passed out, because the next thing I remembered was Vaati placing a bottle to my lips and ordering me to drink. I could barely do what he said, but almost immediately I felt the potion's effects. My eyes opened and I had Vaati help me up sitting again. "Now, if only I had a fairy," I said lightly, trying to smile.

To that, Vaati frowned. "If only I had my magic," he grumbled.

I looked down at myself and grimaced. It's no wonder that Vaati had flipped out on me. "I need to bathe," I said, my cheeks tingeing pink in embarrassment.

The mage nodded sharply and made a move for my washbasin and cloth. I stood on reinvigorated, but shaky legs and made my way over to the mage. "I can do that myself," I said, even more embarrassed. I tried to cover it up with the first thing that came to my mind: "Go back to your whores." I regretted it the moment the words left my lips, but there was no taking them back.

I held my breath as I waited for Vaati to blow up on me, but he only said, "I was simply trying to help, Link. But obviously you don't need any." The mage tossed the cloth back into my washbasin and strode out, leaving me to my thoughts. I think that the cool silence was just as threatening as his yelling.

I had no doubt that Vaati went back to the tavern for those girls and… Colin. I was now glad that I didn't have to suffer through another night of Vaati's fucking.

I just cleaned myself up and told myself that I was better on my own. That I had always been better on my own. That if I just kept telling myself that, I would be able to believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is in Vaati's point of view, so bear with me. It's a little sporadic and teeter-tottery, which gives way to his thought process (and his split personality problem). There isn't a lot of speaking, because it's mostly Vaati trying to work things out in his mind. He's also alone for most of this, so that is also why. If you like this little peek into Vaati's mind, let me know, and I'll put more up here. This was kind of a 'I don't know how to transition in so here' kind of deal.**

The boy could do what he pleased for all I cared. I had only offered my help—kindly, I might add—and what did I get in return? A figurative slap on the wrist._ I just don't want Link to die so early on in the journey, _I thought.

So it seemed that the 'great and noble hero' wasn't as such. He was arrogant, rude, judgmental. Link thought that he could take care of himself? Fine. I wouldn't be the one healing him the next time around. Let him die; the stupid Hylian didn't even know he was out of red potion.

But that caused me to think in a different manner: Link had been alone the first time he saved Hyrule, and not a lot of people helped him along. So why did I need to help him in the first place? "His precious Zelda told him to," I grumbled to myself, rolling my eyes. "Stupid girl."

After rinsing the blood from me in the pond, I made my way back into town and to the tavern, where Lilla, Catelyn, and Colin were waiting, drinking, laughing. I just wanted Colin that night—the hardened body of a man instead of the compliant female skin for a more serious and raw fucking—so I beckoned the blonde teen up to my room.

Thoughts were going around and around in my head as I pulled off my simple purple hat—the Minish Cap was tucked away for magical emergencies—and tunic. Thoughts of Link and how he was embarrassed that someone was willing to help him, how he was trying to cover it up with—oh. That's what he was doing when he told me to go back to my whores.

I nearly hit myself with the obviousness of it. "Colin, you may go," I said, now realising my mistake.

After my door closed, I debated going back to Link's and confronting him. I knew I would have to apologise. He was still young, after all. Stupid and naïve, but somehow, he had potential. He had gotten me the pearl, hadn't he?

I paused halfway to the door to lock it, now confused again. "Fuck, I forgot to ask for it," I growled, feeling frustrated. I needed to release my irritation somehow; I shouldn't have sent Colin back.

It was no use though. I couldn't get my mind off of that blonde Hylian, and Colin was only a reminder of him, in looks and in the way he acted. I remembered Colin saying something when we met that he wanted to grow up to be like Link when he was a child; not the sword and weapon wielding, but Link's kinder side, his braver side.

Personally, I didn't think Link kind, or brave. But now that I thought about it, Link went through that entire dungeon by himself. "He nearly got himself killed, Vaati," I grumbled, my mood souring again. My mind was going back and forth, unable to make up its mind.

Damn Link. Damn this journey. Damn that princess for sending him. We had a long way ahead of us, and both of us purposefully getting on each other's nerves wasn't going to help either of us.

If this continued, I was going to end up killing either myself or him. Or both of us, for that matter. We weren't going to be able to stop in civilizations very often; most of the items I needed were in dungeons in the middle of nowhere. It was a stroke of luck that this was even in a town.

But I did _not_ want to deal with this-time's Link. Especially when he was exactly like Green. Green… having him back then was more than enough for me. _He is Green,_ my subconscious told me, and strangely, it sounded like that smart-assed Vio. "I don't want this!" I nearly yelled, "I want to forget them! Forget him…"

I sat heavily on my bed, suddenly nearly reduced to tears. "I don't know how to do this…" My moods were everywhere tonight, and I didn't even have a good fuck to settle them down. I stood and resumed pacing, and glanced in my mirror. _You do it the same way you did with Green,_ my eerie subconscious replied.

"Shut up!" I screamed, leaning my hands on the bureau and staring at my reflection. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" Angry tears started making their way down my cheeks and I slammed a fist on the wood, and then swept everything off of its surface. "Fuck!"

I slid to my knees and sobbed, "I can't think of you fondly anymore, Green…" And it was there that I stayed until I could bring myself to crawl into my bed and fall asleep, only to dream of Ezlo and the Four Sword.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is kinda a filler cuz I don't want to make it really long cuz I have something for the next chapter that's… interesting.**

_He felt Vaati's body against his, and I knew immediately it wasn't real. His eyes opened and there he was, sliding up next to Green on his bed. Though it seemed like me, his words were not my own, and Vaati's were muffled, dream-like. Which would make sense, as it was a dream._

"_Please, just let me kiss you," Vaati murmured, his face moving closer to Green's._

_If my dream-self thought it odd, he didn't let it show. Green nodded and closed the distance between the two. The kiss was gentle and they parted quickly._

_Vaati grinned at Green and leaned in for a second kiss, but for some reason, Green pulled back at the last moment. "That's all you get, Vaat," he murmured. I felt Green's lips upturn into a smirk as Vaati pouted._

_The dream dissolved into a blur…_

Vaati came and apologised the next morning—early, so it was good that I was awake. I was completely taken aback. He said it without even a hint of sarcasm, and for once, I actually believed it. It reminded me of my dream, a dream I couldn't shake. Was it a memory of Green?

"It's, ah, alright, Vaati," I replied, perplexed, but pleased. "I'm sorry, too; I shouldn't have acted like that. I won't even try to make any excuses."

Vaati shook his head and, there was that smirk. "That's quite alright, Link, I can understand your situation last night."

I stood and pulled my arms above my head, exhaling as my shoulders popped. Walking over to the washbasin, I splashed my face and some of my chest, feeling refreshed. I turned to the mage as I grabbed a towel to dry off and caught him looking at me oddly. It was a split second flash, so I may have mistaken it. "Thank you for that. I don't know what I would have done," I said, dressing in clean clothes.

I pulled the same mail over my head, speckled with dried blood still. I never had time to clean it the last time, and I still didn't. At least this time I would plan to bring more tunics. I was fixing my hair when Vaati spoke:

"You would have done what you did five years ago," Vaati said, as if it was obvious.

A short laugh barked from my throat. "Five years ago I almost died." Too many times to count, but I didn't want to remember that. "A couple times, I did die, and Midna…" I trailed off. I had wanted to forget that.

Wanted to forget the way she left at the end, with barely a goodbye, breaking the mirror. Wanted to forget her face, both imp and princess. Wanted to forget how much she did for me, and then disappeared.

Vaati dismissed my unspoken words with a wave of his hand. "We both have pasts to forget, Link, don't worry about it."

I wondered briefly what the mage had to forget as a dark look passed his face. I had a feeling it had to do with Green; something that past me had blocked. I shook off the odd feeling and started throwing clothing and bottles into a bag, still stiff from being not fully healed. I needed to go to a great fairy's fountain; needed fairies.

We didn't have time for that though; I worried for the state of the princess. As though he was sensing my thoughts, Vaati said impatiently, "Zelda is perfectly fine."

I nodded faintly, wondering why I was trusting him, and made a move for the door. Vaati's outstretched hand stopped me. "I need that pearl, Link. I assume you have it." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

I dug my fingers in the pouch at my waist and I pulled out a small pearl between my thumb and forefinger. "It's right here, and," like everything else I had ever gotten on my travels, "I will be keeping a hold on it."

There wasn't any way I was going to just hand Vaati something that I had leverage over him with. As I had expected, Vaati made a fuss. "Without me, you wouldn't have even known where to look."

I shook my head. "You're not getting it, Vaati." I slipped the pearl back into my pouch and shrugged past him. "Now, where are we going next?"

The mage followed me out. "We need to find your precious horse, but maybe we'll find her on our way to Death Mountain." He passed by me and started walking outside of town.

I wasn't sure how long we'd be away from civilization, not knowing how far away Death Mountain was, but I assumed it was a good ways away. _How will Vaati be able to be that long from his whores_? I wondered. I smirked and followed him, having a feeling in my gut that I was forgetting something.

A few days later I realised what I had forgotten: food. I didn't want to ask Vaati for help again. The last time he tried to help me didn't end up nicely. But I was getting weary from the lack of nourishment. But even still, when we stopped for the evening and Vaati pulled out his supper of dried meat and bread, I didn't ask.

"Are you sure you don't want shome, Link? I haven't sheen you eat at all," the mage said with a mouthful of bread.

I smiled—what I hoped to be convincing—and shook my head. "I told you on the first night, I'm used to eating when I'm alone."

Vaati shook his head. "You're one weird Hylian," he said, but turned back to his food.

I shrugged and settled down in my bedroll. I was starving. I would have to find something to eat, and soon. I was already starting to get weaker.

Once I thought Vaati was asleep, I rolled into a sitting position and watched his chest rise and fall. "Vaati," I breathed, making sure he was sleeping soundly.

No response. I slowly stood and made my way into the forest we had just come from. It was good that I knew what plants I could and couldn't eat. An hour later I was exhausted and unable to find anything.

I stood and rested my hand on a tree, fighting a dizzy spell. Unable to recover, I fell to the ground in exhaustion, the forest fading from my vision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaaaaaaay more Vaati's POV. Woooooo.**

I never believed a word of what Link said about eating after I fell asleep, so that night I faked it. And I was good at it. Once the hero thought I was asleep, I heard him stand and walk toward the woods.

_Maybe he's not faking_, I thought, opening an eye a crack.

But all of the signs were there. He was losing weight—albeit it was unnoticeable by most; I paid close attention. Link's centre of balance was off, and he drifted into non-sentences. That was what we usually fought over, though it wasn't like Link remembered that.

I sighed. _He probably thinks I'm just pissy with him all of the time. _It was true, to a fault. I was upset that he didn't just ask me for my help.

I wasn't so cruel that I would just let him starve, but maybe he thought that.

I kept having to tell myself that he wasn't Green. Had to be careful and not call him such. It was difficult by the way he looked, but not by the way he acted.

My thoughts were everywhere at once on that matter, but everything went blank as I heard a crash. I stood, not bothering to be quick about it. I had been quietly expecting it tonight.

Making my way over to where Link was unconscious, I habitually readied my magic. When it didn't work, I suddenly remembered: _it hasn't been working._ Ever since Link showed up, actually. It was like the Hylian had some sort of magic block on him. Whatever.

My magic wasn't even needed—like I had thought. Just Link, sprawled out on the ground. I had also expected that.

I hefted him into my arms and carried him over to the fire again. _He's lighter than Green was, but of course, he had bee—_ I forced my brain to shut that thought off, and I laid Link down. I didn't need to remember that.

It was already painful enough that yet another of Green's reincarnations was alive, let alone near me. _He'll want to kill me soon enough,_ I thought, _Just like Green did._ It didn't matter that Link didn't even know why he had the murderous feelings toward me, just that he did.

I could tell that Link had already started noticing things. Maybe keeping him malnourished would keep the feelings at bay. No, I just had to hope that he got to save "his princess" before it overcame him. It wouldn't do for the hero to kill his guide before it was over.

Looking down at the young Hylian, it came to me that maybe, just maybe, I was still in love with Green, even after all he did to me. And that those feelings were slowly stripping away to the presence of Link. The two were so much alike, and yet polar opposites.

_This is bad, really bad._ I started pacing._ I should be calm about this. If Link ever found out, his muffled feelings of hatred from Green would blow up._ I needed to be careful, but I was afraid of what would happen.

This made me stop. _Me? Afraid? What the hell is going on? _I shook my head and continued slowly wearing away the grass at my feet. No. I'd just have to be careful.

_This is going to be hell, _I thought, glancing down at the unconscious Hylian.

He looked at peace and I couldn't help myself when I crouched and brushed the fringe from his forehead. A tingle ran through my fingers and I jerked back, surprised.

"What the," I murmured. I retreated back to the other side of the fire to watch and to wait.

_Maybe this time will be different._


	9. Chapter 9

**Actually it's not really that interesting at all. Sorry. Ugh. This took me way too long to write.**

_I felt a familiar pair of lips on mine. Green didn't pull back this time, though. I knew this me was Green now, and I could feel the distaste rolling off of him, but he returned the kiss nonetheless._

_Vaati tugged Green on top of him and he went willingly, one of his legs between the mage's. Green deepened the kiss as Vaati's hands pressed into the past me's back. Green's bare chest pushed against his and he ground his hips down to Vaati's._

_The kisses became frenzied and Green's lips slid down the mage's cheek and jaw to his neck. Vaati scratched at Green's back as his head fell back, Green's hips still moving restlessly against Vaati's._

_Green's breathing was harsh to his own ears, so when he went to nip at Vaati's earlobe and he panted in Vaati's ear, he arched his whole body against Green and let out a soft groan of pleasure._

_As long as Green pretended he wasn't the enemy, and a man, he could do this. The hair helped. The others were depending on Green, just as they were all depending on Vio with Shadow._

_Green kissed and suckled his way back up Vaati's neck and kissed his lips again, lightly nipping the lower one. Vaati's hands slid across Green's back and he kissed him fiercely, his head lifting off of the pillow._

_He flipped them and, while Green could have easily stopped it, he let it happen because it was what Vaati wanted._

_I wanted to stop this, pull out of the dream, but I wasn't in control, and Green broke the kiss to take a breath._

_Vaati's lips moved from Green's lips to his neck, and he scooted down (consequentially grinding their hips again) to kiss down Green's neck and to his chest._

_Once again, thankfully, my vision blurred and the dream disappeared…_

I could not open my eyes the first time I tried. On the second attempt, I had a bit more luck. My heavily lidded eyes lifted and a fire was blazing in front of me.

I groaned and let my eyes close again. "Bright," I mumbled. After a moment, I slowly opened my eyes again. The light was dimmer, mostly to the form sitting in front of it.

I drew my gaze up and realised it was Vaati. He had a displeased look on his face.

"Why are you so grumpy looking? I wondered aloud. I couldn't help but recall the dream, and I quickly pushed it out of my head.

The mage huffed his breath, staring down at me. "Unimportant. Why did you lie to me about eating?"

_So that's what this is about,_ I thought. I slowly pushed myself up onto my hands and sighed. "Unimportant," I mimicked. "What does it matter to you?"

Vaati's eyebrow arched and I knew I was in for it. I knew the man enough to understand that look.

"It matters to me because this is your job, so to speak, and you're starving yourself." I tried to interrupt, but Vaati held up his hand to cut me off.

"I am not finished. Now, how hard is it to simply ask for help, Link? You obviously need food to keep yourself alive, and I obviously have some."

The mage seemed more exasperated than angry, so I thought I could now speak freely. "I've been doing this on my own for a long time, so I thought I could handle it. Apparently, hiding that I can't do something is harder than being alone and just doing it." I frowned slightly, making sure that had made sense. I was still weary, and had to slouch to keep even remotely upright. Vaati reached into his bag and pulled out a small loaf of bread.

"Here," he said, holding it out to me.

I leaned over and took it from him, but not before our fingers touched. An odd sensation crackled through my fingers and I jerked back instinctively, wondering if Vaati had felt the same thing.

I glanced at him and the mage quickly wiped all expression from his face. If he had, he wasn't going to bring it up, so neither was I. It was probably just my imagination, anyway.

I took a bite of the bread and nearly swooned from the taste. I all but took down the entire loaf in four bites, and only slowed down when Vaati gave me a look.

"Easy, Link, you'll make yourself ill." The mage held out a water-skin and I gulped that down as well.

I was starved, and needed to get my strength back before the next item and area. But of course, the mage was right. Not two moments after I tossed the water to Vaati did I feel it coming right back up.

After I finished and wiped my mouth, Vaati looked at me pointedly. "Yes, I know," I muttered, "you told me."

But he didn't say anything snide, just, "You should take it easy for a couple of days. I'll find some food and you can get your strength back before we go at it again."

His phrasing threw an image into my mind that I quickly dispersed, trying to keep my blush down. I covered it with feigned anger. "A couple days?" I stared at the mage. "We don't have time for a couple days!" I had raised myself unconsciously and immediately started to get faint again.

"Yes, Link, a couple days. You'll collapse if you don't take time to get back up to par."

I didn't have time to 'get up to par', but I knew there was no point in arguing. I would just have to bear with it until I got my bearings back, and then to full force to make up for lost time.

I nodded quickly at Vaati, lowering myself down again to my back. It seemed to appease him, for he stood and started making his way off-camp.

"I'll get us some meat," he said, and then I could swear he mumbled, "Since my magic is being fussy," but I was feeling woozy, so I chalked it up to mishearing.

I must have nodded off, because the next thing I remember was opening my eyes and staring at Vaati again. He was sitting across the fire, turning a skinned rabbit on a makeshift spit.

His eyes turned to me and he smiled slightly. It was the first real smile I'd seen from him. At least, directed at me. "Feeling better?"

I nodded and, as soon as Vaati caught wind of my confused expression, the smile dropped from his lips. The mage turned back go the rabbit.

"I have food if you're up for it."

I sighed. "I'm malnutritioned, Vaati, not ill." I didn't like him coddling me.

An eyebrow arched. "Right now, they are one and the same."

As I looked at Vaati, a thought occurred to me. Was Vaati... caring for me? Just three days ago, he hated me and we yelled at each other every moment we had. Did this have something to do with his past with Green? I didn't think so; he hadn't called me it since.

I tried to muddle through my past memories, and got only a glimpse and a feeling of dread. Immediately, it cut off.

But, maybe Vaati was legitimately concerned about me. I doubted it, but it was possible.

After a moment, I realised I had been staring. "What happened between you and Green, Vaati?" The words left my lips before I knew they were even there.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't tell if Vaati's tone was angry or just plain confused. Perhaps both.

I grimaced and opened my mouth to try and backpedal my words, but Vaati beat me to it. "You do not get to ask me that," the mage snapped, "That is personal and it doesn't even involve you."

"Actually," I rejoined softly, "it does involve me if I keep having visions from it, Vaati."

This caused the mage to pause, and a suspicious look overcame his features. "What kind of visions, Link?"

"Just, feelings of dread, mostly." I was surprised that Vaati hadn't stormed off and was acting like an actual civilised person.

Something flashed in Vaati's eyes and he silently went back to tending to the rabbit. After a moment, he pulled it off and held it out to me.

"Here, I'll eat whatever's left."

I slowly took the meat and blew on it to—hopefully—cool it off. I started to eat, trying to not look at Vaati too much, or too closely.

A while later, Vaati spoke: "Green is dead," he murmured, "along with Shadow and the rest of them."

I had assumed that much, with me being a 'reincarnation' of the hero.

I handed the half eaten rabbit over to my thoughtful mage. _Wait,_ I startled. _My mage? No, no, stop. That's not even remotely correct._ I blinked out of my thoughts and realised that Vaati was staring at me.

He took the rabbit and continued; "It was after I had been defeated, and well, I'm not really too certain what happened. I was sealed into the sword and that's all I remember, until the seal weakened and I could escape." Vaati paused to take a bite.

"But, that was over a hundred years ago," I said quietly, trying to work out just how old the mage was.

"Yeah, yeah it was Link, good job."

Right when I thought we were finally going to get somewhere, he shut down again. The sarcasm leaking from his voice made me stop. "Hold on, why are you getting hostile? I am just thinking aloud."

"Well don't," Vaati snapped back. "I've changed my mind; we're leaving in the morning." The mage tossed the remnants of the rabbit into the surrounding trees and tamped out the already dying fire.

I should have been okay with that, finally getting my way, but it felt cheated and I didn't like it anymore.

And the weird feelings I was having weren't making it any better. I didn't like it. I would say that it was just leftover from Green's feelings, but I didn't think so. When I thought through Green's memories, I felt dread. My own conflicting feelings were not of dread. Well, not _just_ dread.

I was still thinking of such things when I drifted into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**This, is about to get interesting. Oh and if you haven't already, the coupling to this story is under the title**

The next few weeks were hell. I shouldn't have argued with Vaati, granted I hadn't meant to. I wanted to ask if we could stop a little early every day, or to slow the pace, but I really didn't want to seem like I couldn't handle it.

The dreams were continuing, though not at an increasing pace like the second one had in comparison to the first. I was beginning to confuse my dreams with reality…

Every time we camped though, I knew Vaati was watching me. He did all of the food prepping and I thought that maybe he was trying to make up for the argument we had had.

We didn't talk much—actually we didn't talk at all. It was silent cooperation; we worked nearly flawlessly with each other. I didn't get in his way, and the mage simply… left me alone. He didn't even seem remotely interested in what I was doing. Being lost in my thoughts, I was fine with that.

I still wasn't sure what I was getting from Green's feelings, even with the presence of the dreams, or what the tingle was that I got from touching Vaati.

I briefly thought about what it'd be like to touch him in a non-casual manner. I blushed and glanced at the mage, which startled me, because he was openly staring back.

I slowly looked away and wondered if he was missing his whores.

On the third week, the silence was no longer a comfortable one. I could tell the tension was beginning to cover us like a blanket.

A few times, I started to speak, but the words just died in my throat. What was I supposed to say, anyway? Ask him if he was missing his fucking? (Because I really thought he was.) Or, the more lascivious thought on my mind was, if he wanted to fuck, could it be with me?

My extremely confused sexual thoughts were making the tension even worse, in my view. I was supposed to be in love with Zelda, but the longer I was away from her, the less I wanted her. That wasn't even to mention that I didn't particularly want to even _save_ her anymore.

My head was just filled with the unwanted thoughts of being ravished by the mage sitting across from me; there was no room for Zelda there.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be thinking anything of the sort about Vaati, and maybe it was the close confines. It didn't help that the dreams were making me even tenser and my mind was filled with it constantly.

I also knew what Green's memories thought about it. They'd been slowly seeping into my consciousness also since the first feeling of dread. I knew that what happened between him and Vaati hadn't been good. Half of me hoped that it had and that my feelings were therefore a result of the physical part of their relationship, and the other half didn't. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but I was going to figure it out.

And that figuring out was about to begin.

Vaati and I were trekking through Hyrule Field when I saw Epona. She was being chased by a pair of rogue bokoblins. I let out a short yelp and dropped my pack, starting to run toward my horse.

As I drew my sword, I let out a cry that caught the bokoblins' attention. They started running over to me, and in their stupidity, tripped over each other.

I ran through them and sliced my sword clean through one, immediately turning on my heel and stabbing the other.

Lightning fast, the two bokoblins were on the ground, dead. My lips twitched and I could feel the spatter of blood on my face as I looked toward where Epona was rearing, then over at Vaati.

He was standing how I assumed one would stand when stunned. Vaati was partially through a step, frozen. His mouth was open slightly and I could tell that his eyes were widened. I swallowed lightly and my sword slipped from my numbing fingers, the adrenaline leaving my body as quick as it had come.

I shook out my cramping hand; I had gripped my sword too tightly in my haste. I walked over to Epona, murmuring words to calm her. She reared more at the smell of blood on me.

Once my mare was calmed enough, I noticed Vaati was still rooted to the spot and staring at me.

_He can't be afraid of me, can he?_ I thought, looking down at myself. I wasn't _too_ covered in blood. At least, I hadn't thought so. The kills had been clean, and I had felt most of spray into my face. But then again, I couldn't _see_ my face to know. "Vaati..?" I called hesitantly.

The mage shook himself and stepped over the bokoblins' bodies. "There's blood all in your hair," he said simply, and passed a hand over my face.

I believe he did it without thinking, because if he had realised, he would have remembered that his magic wasn't working correctly. Oh, it cleared the blood off of me, alright. But in the last moment, I could have sworn I saw his fingers flit upward.

The mage hissed in pain and I glanced at his face before registering that Epona had just squealed in pain and landed hard on the ground.

I ran over to her and, before I even knelt down, knew that she was dead. My fingers glided over her mane and neck and I swallowed a hard sob. My hands started to tremble and I could feel my breathing getting faster, as though I wasn't in control of my own body. My body hunched over the body of my companion before I became in control again and my horror turned to anger. I whirled to face Vaati, standing.

"You!" Rage filled my voice as Vaati's lips downturned into a frown. "You just killed my horse!"

"I didn't—" He looked down at his hands, mouth in an o. "Link, calm down." He held up his hands as I strode over to him.

I shoved on the mage's shoulders and he stumbled back slightly. "Do not tell me to calm down, Vaati!" He had just killed my horse. What was I supposed to do, hug him? "I can't believe you!" I heard my voice crack, and I cleared my throat quickly. I shoved on his shoulders again, but this time, Vaati shoved back.

"It was an accident," he hissed, gaze turning to a glare. He grabbed my hands and threw them down to my sides. "Curb your anger! Remember what you are doing!"

This just made me even more pissed off. "You have the nerve to tell me to calm down, when you just killed my horse?" I made for another shove, but Vaati grabbed my hands.

At the same moment, there was another flare up in his magic. I watched as his eyes widened, and I started to panic as we teleported.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is really long, and it's for a sexual reason. It is completely okay to skip this chapter if you don't want to read smut, just skip at the line and back in near the end.**

My body slammed into Vaati's when we landed, and we went sprawling onto the ground together. I inhaled sharply and caught a whiff of the mage's scent, and had to almost launch myself off of him to get away from the intoxication of it. I was in trouble. I didn't know how much longer I could control myself against the pull toward Vaati.

I stood and looked around, trying to build up my anger again. It succeeded. "We're back in the forest!" I glared at Vaati. "You just lost us weeks of walking!"

I think Vaati started to speak, but I cut him off sharply. "No! I don't need your, your so-called help anymore!"

My hand slashed the air and I realised: I no longer had my sword. This just made me angrier. "I don't _want_ it, Vaati!"

The look that the mage was giving me just confused me, though I didn't stop yelling at him.

I stepped toward him and jabbed my finger against his chest. I had only gotten "Go back to your who—" out before Vaati's lips were crushing into mine in a harsh kiss.

Immediately I responded, mostly because it was basically like another of my dreams. My head slanted with his to get closer to him, and I took a shuddering breath. I wasn't supposed to be doing this. I was supposed to be angry at him. But I had wanted to for so damn long, so I just couldn't resist.

We parted long enough for Vaati to utter lowly, like it was obvious, "I want you, not them," and he kissed me again, with such fierceness I thought I was going to collapse.

* * *

I returned his kiss with aggressiveness of my own. Our tongues and lips and heads were so frantically trying to get at each other, and my hands came up to twist in Vaati's tunic, my fingers brushing against his throat.

The mage pulled me sharply against him, hands spread on my back. They roamed as we kissed, and soon went to the buckle on my belt.

We didn't break our frenzied kissing for even a moment as I pulled my hands down and pulled my gloves and bracers off. After dropping them to the ground, my fingers tackled Vaati's cape, and it soon joined them.

The mage dropped my belt and tugged up my tunic. We parted for a single moment and after my tunic was down, my lips drug down Vaati's cheek and went to his neck. Shaky fingers fisted in my hair and I could hear his sharp breath and felt his chest rising and falling.

The mage's other hand went to my chainmail, and he made a disgusted sound as he tugged it up and found my undertunic. I paused and leaned up, looking at Vaati with wanton eyes.

"Why do you have so many fucking clothes?" he whispered. I heard his voice tremble and I wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or fear. From Green, I could assume some of it was fear.

I choked out a laugh and leaned back out of Vaati's grasp. I saw a flash of insecurity pass the mage's face as I pulled my mail and undertunic off in one go, having had practice with it. But Vaati still closed the distance again and his lips found mine, fumbling in the dim light of the forest.

Our breaths were heavy and when Vaati dragged his nails across my back, I let out a ragged groan. "Lay out a bedroll," I managed to force out through gritted teeth. As much as we should have, we weren't stopping at this point.

Vaati did, hastily, and we descended onto it.

Vaati pulled me on top of him and, like the dream, one of my legs was between his. I could feel the mage's erection against my thigh and if it was supposed to cause alarm, it didn't.

Our kissing became frenzied, wet, heavy, and our breathing was ragged against each other's mouths.

Vaati's hands went to my back and he spread his fingers and palms against my skin. I wanted to touch him; to feel his skin against mine.

Every feeling was a rush. This wasn't a dream of what happened between Vaati and Green that I was witnessing; I was in control. I linked my leg with Vaati's and swapped our positions. My trembling fingers dragged off Vaati's belt and slipped up his tunic. As soon as my fingers touched his skin, Vaati exhaled a sharp breath and I felt a tremor flow through him.

"Off. Now." I uttered sharply, and the mage complied quickly. I was still pissed at him, but my feelings of lust were overbearing it at the moment. I just wanted to—I _needed_ to—feel him.

My fingers slid up the knobs in Vaati's spine, liking the sound of his breath hitching into my mouth at each one.

Vaati's hips ground down to mine and my nails scraped his spine in the sudden wave of pleasure. My erection was trapped between his and my body and the pressure made me want more.

My head fell back and Vaati's lips went to my throat. Contrary to what Green felt at this feeling, I absolutely loved it when the mage's sharp fangs nipped against me.

The rest of our clothing was strewn around us and when we were finally bare to each other, Vaati shifted and slid a hand to my erection.

But he hesitated. I came out of my passion-clouded mind enough to realise that he was probably terrified with this; with me closing down.

So I grabbed Vaati's hips and pushed them to mine, hard. At the same time, my head flew up and I captured his lips in a deep kiss, trying to tell him that I wanted him to fuck me. I needed this, after so long wondering. My fingers dug into the mage's skin and slid down to his hardness. But first, my hand found his and I pushed his fingers to my erection, accidentally nudging his on the way.

The mage hissed and lifted his hips—barely—from mine. I could hear his swallow. As soon as the mage's fingers touched me, my shaft jumped a little and I let loose a low growl in pleasure. My nails dragged across his back again, unable to control it. All the hesitation left in a hurry and we were left with our lust again.

Vaati started pumping his hand against my shaft and my mouth fell open in pleasure, head dropping back against the bedroll. Small pants left my lips and Vaati's mouth and teeth collided once again with my neck. He nipped and kissed as I was unable to do anything but breathe and moan, and even then I could barely focus on those two simple things.

The blind rush of passion and lust was leaving me at a complete loss for anything sensible. It took all that I had not to bare myself to Vaati completely, for that seemed the thing to do.

"Stop," I finally rasped, having found my breath again, "You're gonna make me…" My eyes rolled up as Vaati's hand ran down my shaft to my balls, and he caressed them with his lithe fingers.

The mage's lips lifted to my jaw and his voice was just as raw as mine as he said, "Good, I want you to."

I shook my head and somehow managed to push Vaati's hand away, and although he wasn't too pleased, he let me.

Anger suddenly coursed through my veins, through the pleasure, and I remembered part of the purpose of the harshness of our coupling. I flipped us again, roughly throwing Vaati onto his back. I pinned his hands above him by their wrists and licked my lips. "You're going to pay, Vaati," I forced out through grit teeth. The mage's eyes widened fractionally and I didn't even feel bad for what he was thinking. I needed to vent all of this pent up frustration and sexual tension and taking control was the best way.

My lips drug their way down the mage's throat and I nipped his throat, my nose against his earlobe.

I had a better idea. My breath was hot in Vaati's ear—which I could tell he liked from the way his hips arched to mine—and I grabbed hold of his earlobe with my lips, then my teeth. I nipped up it, still breathing hard, and bit the tip, none too gently. A hiss erupted from Vaati's lips and his fingers fluttered up to my shoulder.

"Easy," he hissed, head turning towards mine.

"I am not going easy on you, Vaat," I growled back, directly into his ear, and he shuddered. I had said the name completely on accident, but it wasn't a bad fit, even though Green had called him that.

"Two can play at this game, then," Vaati rejoined, slipping his hands from my grasp easily. His fingers slid down my back, slowly to my butt. A finger pressed against me and I inhaled sharply. Slowly, the finger pushed entrance.

My mouth gaped open against Vaati's ear and I whined and panted; it was uncomfortable, to be sure, and it hurt. I shifted to get at a better angle for him, no longer caring about anything else. My shaft hung between us, grazing his belly.

The finger thrust into me again and I grit my teeth. It still hurt, and one of my hands gripped Vaati's shoulder. I groaned softly as I became accustomed and my teeth grazed across Vaati's ear again. Another finger pushed in and I nearly collapsed against the mage. "Hurts…" I mumbled in his ear, panting.

I shuddered as Vaati eased up and stroked my side with his other hand. It was as though he was teasing me this time, because he wasn't easy on me for very long. He soon withdrew and thrust back in, hitting my sweet spot. I nearly cried out in pleasure and pain, biting my lip to keep quiet. A harsh exhale and a whimper escaped despite my efforts.

I bit against Vaati's skin—I'm not exactly sure where—and the mage hissed in what could have been pain or could have been pleasure. My senses were too overloaded to tell as he continued to stretch his fingers in me.

Vaati was getting off on me right now, and I had to do something about that.

My lips slid down his chest and I shifted down as well, Vaati now unable to reach my ass. My fingers stroked around Vaati's erection and the soft feel of it drew my mouth down.

Vaati's little pants and choked back sounds of pleasure encouraged me. I hesitantly flicked my tongue across the head, in a taste. The mage below me hissed his breath and his hips arched up slightly. I saw the member in front of me jump a little at the touch, so I continued.

My tongue ran the length and the reaction from Vaati was enough cause for me to continue. I sucked on the head and then slid my lips over Vaati's erection. The mage's hand came down to fist in my hair and I rubbed my tongue over his sensitive member.

Vaati's groans and whimpers were getting more audible and I ran my fingertips over the lower shaft and his balls, intending to tease him, not make him blow. I pulled my head up and looked at him.

Aggravating the mage was my main goal, and I wanted him to feel some pain as well as pleasure. That wasn't going to happen, obviously, unless I intended to bite his ear again. And I didn't. I was tense and needed release, as I was sure Vaati did as well.

There was one other way I could try to drive him nuts. I swallowed and straddled the mage. I leaned over and whispered heatedly in his ear, "I am going to ride you." I nipped his earlobe and Vaati's hips lifted into mine.

His hands went to my hips and he uttered back, "I don't know, Link, if that's such a good idea…" Fingers slid around and pressed into me again. My back arched as I sat up and set my hands on Vaati's chest. It was still uncomfortable, but didn't hurt as much.

Scooting back, I looked straight at the mage. "Only because it will drive you insane that you're not in control." I lifted my hips and took a deep breath, fingers wrapping around Vaati's member again, this time to guide it.

"Wait," Vaati said, his voice strained, "you can't… at least…" The mage sighed and closed his eyes, making a slight noise. He sat up and captured my lips with his own in a harsh kiss, a hand holding me in place on my neck.

Once I was complying and my free hand was equally holding Vaati's head to kiss him better, one hand went to dig into my hip and his other slid to mine. "Hopefully this works," he muttered. After a moment, Vaati grinned against my mouth and ran his hand up my ass and back.

The mage scraped his nails across my back and uttered, "Go ahead, Link..."

I swallowed as Vaati laid back again and repositioned myself. It would have to be real nice and gentle, and neither of us wanted that. My hand slid from his hair and I started to lower myself on Vaati's shaft. I just hoped whatever he did made it easier and less painful.

My eyes closed and I gasped softly, groaning in pain. _Shit, what am I doing..._ crossed my mind briefly, and Vaati sat up again, his breathing heavy.

Hand going to my member, Vaati slowly pumped it and kissed across my neck and chest, nipping. "Easy," he whispered.

I wrapped one arm around his neck and whimpered in his ear, "I just want it over."

I heard the catch in Vaati's throat and felt him stiffen beneath me. I immediately thought about my words, trying to remember through the pain. "Nh, that's not what I—" I lowered more on him and dug my nails into Vaati's back. Slowly, I would get this. He was about halfway in, I think.

All of a sudden though, Vaati didn't think the same thing. He thrust his hips up, a hand holding me in place, and straight up impaled me. I cried out in pain, my whole body trembling, as Vaati continued his ministrations on my shaft. His lips and teeth were at my chest again, and I could feel the mage's fangs nipping into my skin.

My head dropped to his shoulder as I tried to relax. It was a mixture of both pain and pleasure, and it was overwhelming. We stayed still for a while, chests pressed together, and I breathed in Vaati's ear, hand gripping his hair.

The mage's hand stroked up my shaft and he growled, "Move, Link. I can't take it any longer."

But I was in control. I shook my head and shifted, getting a different angle, hopefully one more pleasurable. I tensed and moaned in Vaati's ear, nails scraping his scalp. "Ng, good..." I couldn't take it any longer either. I lifted and thrust back down on his member, mouth open against the mage's ear.

Slowly, we worked up a pace the suited us both, for the moment. I panted and whimpered each time he hit my sweet spot, and when the mage's fingers moved to my balls, I clenched my fingers in his hair.

Vaati grabbed my hips and flipped me around, shoving me into the bedroll beneath us. He was out of me, and for a split second I thought I had done something wrong, but then he was in me again, harder than before.

Vaati grabbed my hair and my cock and began to fuck me. It was harsh and unrelenting and just… raw. And I loved every moment of it. Every time Vaati hit my sweet spot, I just lost it.

I shuddered and gasped and my fingers dug into the grass, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. It didn't ease up until I felt Vaati's fingers dig into my scalp and hip and he thrust once more before climaxing.

The feeling of that and Vaati working on my shaft was enough to throw me over the edge, and I came a moment after the mage, gasping out his name.

My whole body trembled from the release and from being used so harshly and Vaati near collapsed on me, pulling out.

* * *

I turned on my side and slowly opened my eyes, staring at the mage. "Vaat, I..." I paused, a flash of Green flying past my vision. The feeling left me empty and sick. I grit my teeth and my forthcoming words died in my throat. Something was wrong about it, tainted feeling. I would find out what it was, though.

"I'm sorry, Link," Vaati said softly, "about Epona." He paused before adding, "And for… that."

I shook my head. "I've been wondering what… that was like for weeks."

Vaati's eyebrows rose and he looked at me slowly. "And?" I could assume what he was thinking, and all I wanted to do was reassure him.

So, grinning slowly, I leaned over the mage, kissing him. "It was exactly what I hoped."

I could practically see Vaati's frame relax and he dragged me in for another kiss. After a moment, I pulled away. "I need to clean up, Vaati," I took care to say his name fully that time, "and so do you."

Vaati shook his head. "Allow me... My magic seems to be working currently." The mage closed his eyes, sitting up cross legged. He passed a hand in front of me and in front of himself, actually cleaning us up.

I frowned and said, "Yeah, now that there's nothing around for you to kill." I was trying hard to control my emotions, though I couldn't keep the tears from pricking the corners of my eyes. My post-fuck was quickly coming down and I was being left with uncomfortable feelings of Green and Epona at the same time.

Vaati's face fell at the same moment of his hands, and he looked down quickly, breaking eye contact with me.

When he didn't say anything, I stood and dressed, expecting the mage to do the same. He did, and when we sat back down, Vaati looked at me, the strangest glint to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Link. I am." I started to speak, but Vaati pressed a finger to my lips. "I know that you don't believe me, because I know that you hate me. And that's okay. I completely understand that soon enough you'll know why you hate me, and it won't change how you feel. I'm just, so, so sorry about Epona. I break things, whether I mean to or not."

Dutifully, I allowed Vaati to get through what he needed to say. I pulled his finger from my lips and held his hand in my lap, not looking away from him. "Vaat, I don't hate you. I know you're sorry, and I know you... didn't mean to." I shook my head. "I'm fighting Green's feelings back, because I love you."

I swallowed as Vaati's eyes widened before his expressions shut down. He pulled his hand from mine and lie down, back facing me. "Lay out the other bedroll, Link. We should get some rest before tomorrow."

It wasn't sharp, or a cruel tone, but the pure dismissal hurt me. I hadn't expected him to say it back. Hell, if he had, I would have been mighty surprised. But I thought him to at least acknowledge it.

Pressing my lips together, I forced out an "okay," and pulled out the other roll. I lay awake for hours, staring at Vaati's back, willing him to turn over. As though sensing me, he never did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't get confused by my little hyphens now and again. The first one indicates that it's a switch between Link's point of view and Vaati's, and the second is just a time jump, still in Vaati's viewpoint. This is starting to get a little weird, cuz I don't really know what's going on, I'm just mashing things together and hoping it sounds okay. My apologies:(**

We made up our time as quickly as we could, and both of us ignored what had happened between us. But once we made it to the next area, I had to.

I was going into this place without the surety that I would return, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to tell Vaati again.

So as I turned to enter the cavern, I said, "I love you."

"It's just a piece of your imagination, Link," the mage rejoined, running his hand down the cave wall. "From the sex."

I stopped and turned back to him. "No it's not," I growled, "This was before the sex, Vaati." I grabbed his waist and back of his head, pulling the mage in for a hot kiss.

When we parted, I said breathlessly, "I do love you, Vaat," and went into the cavern without a second glance.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. That stupid little Hylian really thought he loved me. And I couldn't believe that I _wanted_ him to. After all that time over Green, and I wanted another reincarnation to love me. Maybe because Green never had.

I sat to wait, and to think. I wanted to love Link back, I did. But I was scared that the same thing would happen. Green had broken me beyond what he could have ever believed, and then he broke his damn friends' hearts as well.

_This is a different Link, _I reasoned_, a different time, and he was raised different way. He is all of himself, not just one part._ I shook my head. He was just another Link to fuck me over.

The sex act was nothing if not carnal. It wasn't loving, or caring—except getting through the first part, but that wasn't able to be helped. It was pure lust, and I wasn't able to grasp the love someone felt from that.

But as far as it felt, it was great beyond words. I wanted to do it again. Simply thinking about it was making me hard, and I fought to control myself. I needed to get off—after three weeks, a man has needs!—but I was going to wait and pounce Link. He said he loved me, but even if he didn't, we could fuck, right? He had said it was exactly as he'd hoped, so that was good. ...right?

I shook my head. _This is ridiculous_, I thought, _I'm like a teenage girl with her first crush._

Another voice entered my head and I thought I'd go insane. _Get over yourself, Vaat; I am never going to love you, in any life._

How was Green getting into my thoughts now? I scowled and snapped, "Get the fuck out of my head, Green. You're dead, and rightfully so."

The voice didn't return, but I could almost feel it clawing at the back of my mind, if I really tried to.

I stood and decided to go hunting, and to set up camp for when Link returned with the second piece.

I heard a crash and a short groan. Jumping up, my immediate thought was, _I'm under attack_. But then I realised, it was probably Link. And then my second thought was, _Shit, Link's under attack_. I dismissed this as well.

I hurried over to where the noise was, and nearly stepped on the Hylian. He was unconscious, and coated with blood. Since I didn't trust my magic enough, I carefully scooped Link up and carried him to the fire. He made a weak sound of protest as I laid him down and I grimaced.

"You're pretty out of it, aren't you?" I murmured, wiping a streak of blood from his cheek.

I grabbed Link's water pouch and ran down to the stream nearby and filled it. It took six trips to clean him off completely, and I threw his clothes into the stream to hopefully clean them out a bit. Blood didn't wash.

Link had a few bad lacerations; one on his chest and another near his hip. "Next time," I murmured, "I'll go in with you, hm?" I patched the Hylian up as well as I could before pulling out extra clothes and dressing him.

All I could do was wait and hope he woke up. My magic couldn't handle anything at the moment, and there was no nearby town this time.

And wake he did, almost near dawn. I was dozing, but snapped my eyes open when I heard Link groan. I tried not to seem too concerned, but I'm sure I failed. "Link?" My voice sounded strained, and I cleared my throat.

"'M alrigh'..." he mumbled back, eyelids fluttering open. Swallowing thickly, Link stared up at the sky. "Was worse this time..."

The Hylian tried to sit up, but I leaned over and pressed on his shoulder. "Don't. You're beat up badly, Link."

"No broken bones, I hope," Link rejoined.

I shook my head. "No, but you have some bad cuts. I cleaned you up as well as I could but it's still bad. We'll have to take it easy for a couple of days; stay and camp here."

Link nodded, closing his eyes again. "I'm fine with that, this time..." The Hylian reached into his pocket and procured a small gem between his thumb and forefinger. It was about the size of my pinky nail, and had the same pink hue to it as well. He held it out to me and dropped it blindly; luckily I had shot out my hand to catch it.

Link then reached back into his pocket and pulled out the pearl, doing the same with it. "I trust you to keep these safe," he mumbled before passing out from exhaustion.

I sat, staring at him, too stunned to do anything. Slowly, I curled the two small items in my hand and thought, _He's being weird again._


	13. Chapter 13

**And this is back to Link's point of view. All of it is. There's a bit of a 'surprise' in there. Link can't fend for himself!  
okay so a head's up: I only have one more chapter to upload after this, because I was STUPID and left my drafts at home. So, you'll have to deal with a little wait time.**

It took me a couple of days to even be able to stand again. I was alright with that. Vaati took care of me for the most part. He hunted, brought and cooked me food, helped me wash. That one was a little more embarrassing, I'll admit, but I quickly got over it. It was about two weeks until I was able to move around without assistance and another week of training until I could fight for an extended period of time.

It seemed as though during that time, Vaati forgot about our frenzied coupling, and I never said those words again. But my feelings never changed, either.

We started moving again. By the second week of walking, I started to get ill. The first few days, Vaati made us stop. But once he—and I—realised that it was only going to happen in the morning, we continued on. It was miserable; I was achy and exhausted from throwing up, but could do nothing about it.

And as though the goddesses were punishing me, I was hungry all of the time. Vaati and I on some nights had to hunt twice, and when there wasn't enough food, I wasn't pleasant to be around.

But Vaati got used to it, and by the time we reached the next area, I was feeling better. Two weeks of throwing up; I was glad to be done with it.

I was still insanely hungry, though, but that couldn't be helped.

I was also beginning to forget things. But when my stomach bloated and started to, slowly, expand, I could assume what was going on. Vaati had put something inside me that was going to kill me. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it was bothering me. Even though it did. It bothered me a lot. Maybe he hadn't changed, after all. But I wasn't going to just give up on him. He was helping me, so why would he do this? From what I knew, he could have taken over the kingdom ages ago. And he hadn't. So I just wasn't sure what to think. But I wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

The night before I went into the next temple, I dreamed again of Green.

_It seemed like Green was still half asleep when lips met with his neck. His body soon covered Vaati though, and he got rough with him. The thoughts going through Green's mind were horrible, and I wished I could turn them off. But I could only watch as a first-person-bystander. I couldn't believe what Green was doing to him, but it didn't matter to him apparently._

_The feelings of disgust, repulsion, and hatred flowing off of Green made me really wonder how Vaati didn't feel it himself._

_I was getting aroused by the sounds of Vaati's pleasure sounds, though it was obviously doing nothing for Green._

_After Vaati left Green, he thought about his plan. Suffice to say, it left a sick feeling in my stomach, even through the dream. I wanted out of Green's mind. But being in Vaati's wasn't going to be any better_

_The dream fastforwarded a time and I thought it would be over. But it wasn't._

_It seemed to be days after the first bit. The feelings radiating from Green were anxious. He had finally decided to have sex with Vaati and wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull it off. With that much hate, I wasn't sure how Vaati didn't already know._

_My arms started pouring glasses of wine and I waited for the fireworks. But they never came. As soon as Vaati stepped into their room, Green tensed. And even I could tell from "seeing" him through Green's eyes that he was not happy._

"_A victory toast?" Green said, his mind flying through all the possible scenarios, landing on the worst._

"_Victory? You call that a victory? That was a fucking disaster, Green." The tension in the room was making _me_ nervous, and I wasn't even physically there with them. I tried to block out most of their conversation, but couldn't get rid of Green's feelings._

_I caught the last bit of dialogue, however, when Green got up to leave. "You're being fucking stupid!" I heard Vaati yell._

_Green's thoughts flew from anger to rage to hurt and back to rage in a split second. The moment the door slammed behind Green, he muttered, "And you're throwing a tantrum."_

_I was with Green until he collapsed in a secluded area and drew the curtains around him. I had been preparing for more, but there was nothing, so I was pushed from Green's mind._

I awoke in a drench of sweat, breathing hard. I looked over to where Vaati was sleeping soundly and I tried to loosen my tunic from sleeping in it. The damn thing kept twisting around me in my sleep. If I kept expanding, my tunic would soon not be able to hide what was happening beneath it.

_Vaati's completely normal,_ I thought, and I started to wonder if he _had_ done it. I don't think he hated me _or_ Hyrule any longer, so why would he? What was the point in it? There was still something from Green that I wasn't understanding, but I was certain it would reveal itself in due time. My "dreams" were getting closer to what happened between them.

I thought about waking Vaati and just asking him, and about my stomach, but I ended up just standing and dressing. As I sling my sword over my shoulder, I looked down at the mage. He looked peaceful, with his lips parted just so.

I leaned over and touched Vaati's cheek. The mage stirred, but didn't wake. "I love you," I murmured. I didn't ever expect him to say it back to me.

It had been nearly two months since we had had sex. It hadn't been brought up, talked about, or even mentioned on a passing thought between us. The mage seemed okay with that, so I wasn't going to bring it up.

Before Vaati could wake, I slipped into the temple. I hadn't wanted to bother him; I was fine on my own.


End file.
